


搭档关系 The partnership

by rchx



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966), Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965), Per un pugno di dollari | A Fistful of Dollars (1964)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cowboy Hats, M/M, heat - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchx/pseuds/rchx
Summary: “Adios，old man.”金发牛仔轻轻的从喉咙挤出了几个沙哑的音节。看来他们不再会有 “Next time ”了。“Not yet,I’m afraid.”一个低沉而熟悉的声音毫无征兆的出现。
Relationships: "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	搭档关系 The partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaze my dear old firends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaze+my+dear+old+firends).



Monco不得不承认自己失策了，他正狼狈的试图从一个乱糟糟的仓库中，用胳膊把自己挪出去，这从不是一件风光的事。而被Ramon重新抓回去则更加糟糕。“Ah,this gonna be hurt, Again .” 在咒骂声中，他又被两个“熟人”拉起来拖走，牛仔无奈的翻了个白眼。

“你是不可能逃走的。”说完Ramon的那位爱从背后开枪的弟弟奸笑着摔上了门。即使Monco不愿承认，但想重新逃跑，的确变得难上加难。  
这回被打的格外重些。肩膀好像脱臼了，身体却以对疼痛感到麻木，所以他无法确定这一点。Ramon为了防止他再度逃跑，将他的右手栓在了栏杆上。牛仔知道如何自己解开手铐，可这并不会让现在的他得到多少好处。

天色昏暗了下来，外面传来马儿的嘶鸣，好像是受了惊吓。Monco没有精力多想，逐渐寒冷的夜使他昏昏沉沉。几个月前与Colonel的分别的场景浮现在眼前。看来，恐怕没有“Next time ”了。

第二天醒来时已经接近中午，manco用左手摸了摸自己有些发晕的头，感觉有点发烫。Ramon倒是罕见的没有一大早来“打扰”他，Manco坐在地上，看着几只灰色的小球，搬着一些黄色的东西沿着墙边跑着。他拍了拍眼睛是图看清一点，可是只有一些痛感传来。Ramon还说一个星期就可以恢复如初，在他看来是不可能的。不知道那老头去了哪里，他想。上一次被揍还是和那位上校在一起时的事。只不过没过几天两人的“黑眼圈”就消减了。那老头的身体可一点也不比自己差。Manco不知道为什么自己总是想起他来，或许是因为在他一直单打独斗的生涯里，Colonel是他为数不多接近于“朋友”的存在，也或许是自己还有些留恋那段“partnership”。想到这里，Manco不觉的一愣。

下午，当牛仔正靠在柱子上休息时。木门猛然发出的巨响惊醒了他。 “她走了！”Ramon脸色铁青的闯进仓库，揪住了他的衣领。“她去了墨西哥，离开了美国境内你知道吗！她永远离开了我！”Monco懒得睁眼，鉴于他的眼睛都有些发肿。Ramon的声音在他面前嘶吼。Manco因对此表示庆幸，或者恭喜那对情侣成功逃出这里。可很明显，这对现在的他来说不是什么好事。

他很理解Ramon痛心的地方。那位漂亮的姑娘Marisol是一个罕见的omega ，就像他自己一样。也许着也是为什么他宁愿冒着风险救她的原因。而Ramon是个alpha ，虽然Alpha也十分稀有，可平均10个Alpha中只有一两个人可以分到Omega 。当他看见这样一位美丽的omega ，且伴侣竟是一个不会枪法的bata。作为一个无恶不作的土匪，Ramon 自然是要去抢来的。

Monco从不为他是个omega 而担心。他强壮且高大的身材，与几乎没有的信息素和发情期的特殊体质，让他轻轻松松的伪装成了一个bata 。他可以保证，就算是拷问了他许久的Ramon或是他那位“前任搭档”，都一点也没有发觉他真实的第二性别。

Ramon接连不断的吼声把他从思绪中拉出。 “我要杀了你。”在骂完一堆他听不大懂的西班牙语后，他松开了抓住Manco的手，又有几只手按住他的肩膀，让他跪在地上。就算没有睁眼，Manco也知道自己面前一定有了一个黑洞洞的枪口。Esteban发出了那令人厌恶的奸笑，等待哥哥扣下扳机。

“Adios，old man.”他轻轻的从喉咙挤出了几个沙哑的音节。

“Not yet,I’m afraid.”一个低沉熟悉的声音毫无征兆的出现。

几声枪响伴随人肉落地的声音过后，周围恢复了宁静，好像那些吵杂的叫骂声从未存在似的。Monco努力的支撑起身体看向门口。伴随着皮靴与马刺的声音，一个模糊的黑色身影正朝他走来。

“最近过得如何，小子？”  
“Colonel?”  
就算只听那支左轮手枪独特的声音，他也猜出了来者的身份。

**Author's Note:**

> 这里面有时用 牛仔 代指Manco 因为英语里面是 Manco 原文里是 Monco 所以本文会傻傻分不清的混用，但都是指一个人。虽然第一部里面男主叫Joe，但这里面不慧用到这个名字，Blondie则有可能。


End file.
